


Plot bunny #41

by slowlyyoungangel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlyyoungangel/pseuds/slowlyyoungangel
Summary: Plot Bunny #41by sdavid09 (Tumblr)During trip, Thorin tries to help a human girl they found Gandalf convinces Thorin to let her travel  with them.But Thorin is very cold and is always putting her down. But what happens when the battle is won and Thorin tries tomakes amends?My OC is Emma from our world who is shy person.The story is told from Emma's POV.





	Plot bunny #41

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1.

All I wanted to do was go for a walk to clear my head after a stressful day, the walk started out fine until a storm rolled in really fast and then a flash of white light hit me, was it lighting? I have no idea! and now I find myself running for my life being chased by three wolves. I was beginning to get really tired my lungs were burning and I was gasping for air so much so I couldn't even yell to call for help, all I could make out in the dark was that I was in a woodland area. One of the wolves sprinted to the left of me and latched on to my calf pulling me down into the dirt with a thud, I cried out in pain as the wolf pulled on my leg, it was then I noticed the other two wolves were slowly stalking me from behind the pack leader which had a hold of my leg, I tried to look either side of me for some kind of large stick to hit the wolves with but there was none. All I could do was throw dirt in the face of the wolf as I lay on my back but this didn't seem to have any effect. I must of cried out louder than I thought because a person with long dark hair came running from behind me dressed in only pants and what looked like a sword in hand, the person took a swing at the wolf slicing it on the shoulder drawing blood, the leading wolf backed up. A second person now appeared from the bushes to the left of me also dressed only in pants but this bald guy had a bloody big AXE! He ran toward the wolves stopping beside the first guy; all three wolves thinking better of it took off running; the wolf which had a shoulder injury only falling behind a short distance.

Just as I was sitting up the man with long dark hair was kneeling beside me he seemed to be looking me over; he looked into my eyes as I looked back at him with pure shock, I couldn't believe my eyes; this isn't real it can't be! Thorin Oakenshield and standing behind him with his axe in hand was a familiar bald headed dwarf, Dwalin.....All I could think to myself, I really must be dead or in some kind of comatose state. Thorin was the first to speak "It's dangerous to wonder the wilds alone, why are out here, were you spying on my company and I bathing?" I shook my head "No, no honest I'm not sure where I am, I think i'm lost and those wolves were chasing me for ages" I was looking back and forth at Thorin and Dwalin wondering if they believed me. Thorin looked over my shoulder as something had caught his attention. I looked around to see an elderly man looking down at me wearing grey robes and grey pointed hat, looking a little harder I also recognized this person, Gandalf! I thought to myself not only am I a crazy person but Peter Jackson was pretty spot on with how J.R.R Tolkien's characters looked. Gandalf walked around to where Thorin was kneeling probably to get a better look at me. "Now then Thorin who do we have here?" Thorin looked up at Gandalf "The rest of the company?"Thorin voice sounded stern Gandalf sighed and looked down at me avoiding eye contact with Thorin "They are fine they are all getting dressed and who may you be my dear?" "I'm Emma, Emma Ferguson." I could see a small smile under Gandalf's beard appear or was I just imagining things?

 

Much to the protest of Thorin he and Dwalin helped me to a clearing with a fire in the center, several bags were piled on the ground and what looked like sleeping blankets laid out. Dwalin sat me gently on a fallen log kneeling in front of me looking at my leg, running his hands softly over my track pants as not to hurt my injured calf, as Gandalf and Thorin watched on behind him. It was then I notice how dirty my clothes were my dark grey track pants, runners, maroon coloured Tshirt and navy blue hooded jacket all had dirty marks on them. But luckily my dark grey track pants had only two small holes each side with wolf slobber on them. My shoulder length curly brown hair was still tied back in it's small pony tail but now it was all fizzy and sweaty for running. Dawlin looked back at Thorin "Lass's leg isn't so bad but Oin will have to have a look."Thinking to myself NOT bad it bloody hurts." Thorin nodded and looked at me with a cold stare opened his mouth to speak but Gandalf beat him to it "Well it seems you are very fortunate my dear and how my I ask did you end up this far into the wilds by yourself?" I was saved answering straight away by the rest on the company coming through the bushes fully dressed and being lead by Golin, all the company had filed around the fire watching me with confused and interested expressions, Thorin had held his hand up to silence everyone to let me speak. "Umm well i'm not sure one minute I was going for a walk and listening to my IPod and then a storm came over fast I tried to run home as it was pouring with rain but a white flash of light hit me and I woke up in the middle of the woods." Gandalf was leaning on his staff studying my eyes I think he checking my expressions to see if I was lying but he seem strangely calm about the whole matter. I was pretty sure I knew the answer to my next question but I just needed to know; I needed to hear someone say it. "Umm Where I am I?" Dwalin was the one to answer "Twelve day ride east past Bree, Lass." I took a big breath in "o-ok Bree and that's where exactly?" Dwalin and Thorin looked at each other, Gandalf just looked at me and the company including Bilbo at the back of the group all whispered among themselves. Balin stepped forward and with a kind smile "Middle Earth dear." My Face dropped I looked at Gandalf "No No this isn't possible I can't be, this has to be a mistake there is no such thing as being transported to another world, I'm from Earth there is no such place as Middle Earth" Thorin crossed his arms over his toned bare chest and said" Do you really expect us to believe that you are from some other world, you are dressed strangely I'll give you that but another world, you lie!" I look at Gandalf for some kind of support but he has taken out his pipe and is busy filling it with a face filled with concentration. I look around the whole company "I'm not lying, see look my at my IPod; Middle earth doesn't have IPod's." I take out my IPod from my pocket unplug the ear phones and press play, the song that resumed playing was probably not the best song to play to a bunch of Middle Earth dwarves for the first time "PINK secrets!" The reaction was not great Thorin and Dwalin looked like they were going to use me as a pinata, pretty sure I heard Dori say something about me being a witch and Kili's face lit up like a light globe and proceeded to ask his brother where can he find one of those. I pressed stop on my IPod and looked at Gandalf "If you say this is Middle Earth I'm not sure what i'm going to do, I have nowhere to go." I decided it was best not to tell anyone they are from a story book / fictional world just yet as it was I was in enough trouble, no I think I might have that conversation with Gandalf at a later time. 

Gandalf and Thorin spent the next 20mins discussing my situation a few feet away from camp but their conversation could still be heard by all, Gandalf I was convinced I should travel with the company and Thorin was not shy about his disapproval of me, I think the only reason Thorin agreed I could stay with the company was Gandalf saying "Alright Thorin we will just leave her here shall we with no previsions and only the clothes on her back." While Thorin and Gandalf were talking Oin was kind enough to take a look at my leg and applied some ointment to the small puncture wounds, he said that it would prevent swelling and any infection. Thorin and Gandalf returned to the clearing; they stood in front of me and I could see all the members of the company had stopped what they were doing and were now watching in silence. Thorin took a step closer "I have decided it's in your best interest that you travel with my company for now; BUT I not stand for any trouble and if you fall behind we will leave you behind is this understood? " I nodded and said "I understand and I promise I won't cause trouble." Thorin turned and walked off to where Dwalin was sitting. Each member of the company Introduced themselves politely, Bofur even adding in "the view will be much nicer now." with a wink. I was unaware while Gandalf and Thorin were talking Balin had organised some items for me, handing me a small bundle of things in my arms one was a blanket, cloak (with a few small patches), gloves, small cloth bag (to place the items in) and a small wooden comb. I looked at the bundle in my arms with tears in my eyes while I thanked him and the company for their generosity. Balin smiled patted my hand leaned a little closer "I knew Thorin would allow you to join us, he may seem harsh lass but he's not cruel. Thorin doesn't trust many people." I gave Balin a small nod of understanding, looking around the camp I was unsure where to sleep the dwarves had already set up their sleeping blankets in there little groups, there was a space between Gandalf and Bilbo; so I decided that would be the best place to sleep, Bilbo was sitting on his blankets watching the company interact with one another, just before I laid my blanket down I turned to Bilbo "Would you mind if I sleep here for the night? Bilbo looked at me for a few seconds, he looked a little shocked that I spoke to him. "Yes, Yes there's enough room ." As the night progressed I was making good conversation with Bilbo, we spoke about the Shire, plants and food; Gandalf would add a few words every now and then, I was very careful not to give anything away about knowing things about Middle Earth. I did notice quite often Thorin would be watching and listening to us talk; I could feel his blue eyes staring at me, judging me. The hour was getting late and Thorin had instructed everyone to get some sleep, Oin and Gloin had first watch. Laying on my back I looked at the stars and I silently asked "Why me? I'm not anything special, what can I do?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to speed the story up a little in the next chapter.


End file.
